Missjesaistout&Prince des Serpentards vs FOF
by Mimi154
Summary: Recueil d'OS réalisés lors des nuits d'écritures du FOF  lien dans mon profil. Titre pourri, mais je le revendique ! Come and Read ! 2 NOUVEAUX OS !
1. Fondant, vous avez dit FONDANT

**Voici donc différents OS écrit dans le cadre de la 11****ème**** nuit d'écriture du FOF. Vous pouvez retrouver le lien sur mon profil !  
Nul besoin de préciser que chaque review est apprécié, savouré, adorè, adulé, etc. ^^**

**Enjoy ! )**

**1****er**** thème**** : gâteau**

_Fondant, vous avez dit FONDANT ?_

« Mione ! » s'exclama Ron avant de me prendre dans ses bras. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Ron, Ronald Weasley de son prénom, parfois un amour, parfois un vrai ventre sur pattes, mais surtout, toujours là au moment où il ne le faut pas.

Avant que je puisse répondre, je fus coupé par une voix venant de la cuisine.

« WEASLEY ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Personne ne t'a invité il me semble ! »

« Voyons, la furie, tu sais très bien que quand il s'agit de toi, je suis prêt à toutes les impolitesses du monde, » rétorqua le dit Weasley, avant de s'avancer vers la cuisine.

Je n'avais guère envie de servir de tampon entre les deux, alors au lieu de cela, je m'avançais vers Parvati. Elle et Ron étaient mariés depuis voila maintenant trois ans, et bien qu'elle et moi n'ayons jamais été proche au temps de Poudlard, son mariage avec mon meilleur ami nous avait permit d'apprendre à nous connaître et à nous apprécier. Il faut dire que depuis que Lav-Lav n'était plus collé à elle, comme la pauvreté au pauvre, sa compagnie était beaucoup plus appréciable.

« Alors, comment va la furie ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Non, Parvati, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? » m'écriais je.

« Désolé Hermione, mais reconnaît que parfois, ses réactions font peur ! »

L'entendre dire ça me rappela l'incident qu'il s'était produit il y a de cela deux jours.

Draco et moi étions sur le chemin de traverse, nous promenant tranquillement, quand dans une vitrine, j'ai aperçu la robe de mes rêves.

Toutes les filles ont au moins vécu ça une fois dans leur vie, ce moment où l'on voit une robe, une jupe, un tee-shirt, bref un vêtement, qu'il nous absolument, hé bien c'est exactement ce que je ressentais devant cette robe.

J'ai donc rapidement traîné Draco vers cette boutique afin de l'acheté au plus vite. A peine nous avions franchi la porte, qu'une des vendeuses se précipita vers nous.

**.: Flash-back :.**

« Mr Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous ici ! » minauda t-elle.

« Nous connaissons nous ? » répondit-il de sa voix traînante en haussant un sourcil.

« Hum… hé bien, non pas personnellement mais je… » commença t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, voudriez vous vous occuper de ma _femme,_ » ordonna t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda.

**.: Fin du flash-back :.**

Je dois avouer que j'avais aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cet incident. En effet, j'aurais du me douter qu'il pouvait faire bien pire et bien plus malpoli. Il me fit d'ailleurs le plaisir de le confirmer.

**.: Flash-back :.**

Faisant peu cas du ton qu'avait employé mon mari, je montrais au plus vite la robe qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil.

La vendeuse m'envoya rapidement aux cabines, tout en me disant qu'elle m'emmenait la robe dans la taille convenue de suite.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, je me tortillais derrière le rideau afin d'enfiler la dite robe.

Je me rendis vite compte qu'elle ne m'irait pas, j'enlevais donc le peu de tissu que j'avais réussi à faire passer et demandais la taille au dessus à la vendeuse qui attendait près de la cabine.

« Excusez moi Mademoiselle, mais nous n'avons pas plus grand pour cette robe… Peut-être faudrait il vous adresser à des magasins _spécialisés,_ » dit-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Alors que j'affichais un air déçu et que je refermais le rideau afin de me rhabiller, j'entendis Draco s'approchait.

« Parce qu'en plus d'être incompétente, vous êtes idiote ET malpolie, » commença t-il.

Une chose à savoir sur Draco, soit vous l'arrêtait avant qu'il ne s'échauffe trop, soit vous courez à une troisième guerre mondiale.

Malheureusement pour moi, et surtout pour cette pauvre fille, j'étais en train de me battre avec mon pantalon à ce moment là.

« Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, je vous ai dit de vous occuper de ma femme, MA FEMME, » reprit-il. « Est-ce que cela à un sens pour vous ? C'est madame, non pas mademoiselle, et de surcroît Madame Malfoy ! »

« Je… je suis… » tenta la vendeuse.

« Taisez vous ! Je ne crois vous avoir donné le droit de parler ! » la coupa t-il. « Comment osez vous dire à MA femme de s'adresser à des magasins spécialisés ? Ma femme souhaite la taille au dessus et aurait du l'avoir, sans devoir aller ailleurs, et surtout sans se faire insulté par une petite vendeuse sans cervelle ! Vous pouvez être sûre d'une chose, je vais me faire un plaisir, » susurra t-il, « oui, vous avez bien entendu, un plaisir, de vous faire renvoyer ! »

La pauvre fille tremblait de peur, j'avais presque de la peine pour elle. Je décidais donc d'attraper le bras de Draco pour le tirer hors de la boutique avant qu'il ne puisse faire pire. Car, oui, il pouvait faire pire !

**.: Fin du flash-back :.**

« La terre appelle Hermione ? » dit Parvati en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

« Oh, excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, » répondit-je.

« C'est ce que je vois, à quoi pensais tu ? »

« Crois moi tu ne préférerais pas le savoir… » soupirais je en repensant au mauvais caractère de mon Draco. « Que dirais tu d'aller à la cuisine avant que Ron ne mange tout le gâteau que Draco a fait ? » continuais je en l'amenant vers la susnommée cuisine.

« Oh, Draco a fait un gâteau ? Tant mieux, j'adooore sa cuisine ! » s'exclama t-elle.

On venait tout juste d'entrer dans la cuisine et nos maris respectifs se tournèrent vers nous en l'entendant.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie à sa juste valeur mes talents culinaires, » dit Draco en venant saluer Parvati. « Installez vous mesdames, j'apporte le chef d'œuvre. »

Ah Draco… Toujours si modeste… Enfin, ne lui dites pas, mais ça cuisine est réellement à damner un saint !

« Alors, Ron, Parvati, bien que vous voir est toujours un plaisir, que nous vaut votre venue ? » demandais je.

« Une bonne nouvelle ma Mione, une bonne nouvelle, » commença Ron, mais il s'arrêta vite lorsque Draco posa une part de gâteau devant lui.

Je me tournais alors vers Parvati tandis que Draco prenait place à côté de moi et que Ron se jetait sur sa part comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

« Voila, nous avons apprit hier que j'étais enceinte, » dit-elle.

« Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux Parvati ! » m'écriais je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je me tournais vers Ron pour faire de même, mais en voyant comment il mangeait, je me reculais rapidement.

« Merci Mione, c'est gentil. Mais ce n'est pas tout, voila, Ron et moi on s'est dit que… » commença Parvati.

« Malfoy, je dois avouer que ton gâteau est super, si fondant ! » la coupa Ron, la bouche pleine, en postillonnant.

Draco fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Fondant ? Tu viens de dire FON-DANT ? » s'exclama t-il.

« Quoi Malfoy ? Tu ne vas pas me jouer _La furie, le retour_ parce que j'aime ton gâteau ? » demanda mon futur défunt meilleur ami.

« WEASLEY ! » cria Draco. « CE FOUTU GATEAU NE DOIT PAS ETRE FONDANT ! C'EST UN MOELLEUX, UN PUTAIN DE MOELLEUX AU CHOCOLAT ! »

Digne d'une drama-queen, il renversa sa chaise, quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, monta les escaliers et claqua la porte de notre chambre en s'exclamant,

« Personne ne me comprend jamais ! »

Ron semblait complètement perdu. Parvati elle semblait amusée. Et moi, disons que moi j'avais l'habitude de ses crises une à deux fois par semaine.

Je me tournais alors vers Parvati et lui murmurais à l'oreille,

« Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui porte notre enfant... »


	2. Tableau noir et craie enchanteresse

**Hop, hop, deuxième thème, donc deuxième OS sur le thème suivant : Tableau.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

_Tableau noir et craie enchanteresse_

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP_

« Hermioone, » gémit Draco. « Eteint ce fichu réveil, y en a qui dorme ! »

« Et il y en a qui travaille, » répondis je en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

J'allumais la lumière de notre chambre, ce qui poussa Draco à se retourner et à s'enfoncer un coussin sur la tête.

« Je te déteste Granger, je te maudis. »

« Hum, quelle gentille façon de me dire bonjour mon amour. Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Il laissa échapper un grognement avant de se cacher sous la couette.

De mon côté, je filais sous la douche, sinon j'allais finir par être en retard. Hier soir, nous avions fêté l'anniversaire de Blaise, et autant dire qu'avec le sens de la fête des Serpentards, nous sommes rentrés à pas d'heure. Bien sûr, aucun problème pour Mr Draco Malfoy, mais pour moi qui doit gérer une classe d'enfants en pleine découverte de leurs pouvoirs, je peux vous assurer que s'en est un de problème. J'avais donc mit le réveil le plus tard possible, et je ne pouvais pas du tout me permettre de traîner.

Je me douchais rapidement avant de retourner dans notre chambre m'habillait. Draco s'était rendormi comme un bienheureux, il y en a qui ont de la chance !

Sans traîner une seconde, je m'habillais, me coiffer en un chignon fait à la va vite et transplanais devant l'école.

Des parents étaient déjà entrain d'emmener heureusement leurs enfants, heureusement qu'il y avait aussi Anna, je n'aurais jamais réussi sinon.

« Alors Hermione, dure soirée ? »

Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

« Fête d'anniversaire pour Blaise. Géniale, très bon moment, morte de fatigue, » répondis je, en faisant l'économie d'un maximum de mots.

Anna éclata de rire… traîtresse !

« Je vois ça, » dit elle tout en riant. « Va dans ta classe, je t'apporte un café et je m'occupe des enfants, ne t'inquiètes pas. Essaies de te réveiller un peu avant qu'ils ne soient tous là. »

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, cette femme est une sainte. Merlin, ai-je déjà dit que je ne m'en sortirais pas sans elle ?

Sans me le faire dire deux fois, je me précipitais vers ma salle de classe, aussi vite que je le pouvais vu mon état de fatigue, autant dire que je me traînais plus qu'autre chose.

Je m'écroulais sur ma chaise, remerciant le ciel d'avoir cinq minutes à moi avant que les petits monstres n'arrivent. J'étais tout de même déçue en repassant en l'attitude de Draco ce matin. Ok, il était crevé, mais je l'étais tout autant. Il aurait pu faire un effort, et me dire bonjour convenablement, même si c'était pour se rendormir ensuite. C'est tout de même notre anniversaire… enfin, je devrais m'y faire depuis le temps. Draco+romantisme= 135244334. Oui, ça fait beaucoup !

Enfin, je ferais mieux de me motiver, je pouvais entendre les petits monstres arrivaient. Leurs cris semblentaient annoncer une dure journée…

* * *

Arghh, je crois que je vais hurler. Je n'en peux déjà plus ! Ca fait seulement deux heures que j'ai commencé et je baille toutes les cinq minutes à m'en décrocher la mâchoire en plus de me torturer l'esprit sur ma relation avec Draco. Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir convenablement, alors m'occuper d'une bande d'enfants surexcités… Ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer.

« Maîtresse, maîtresse ! »

Bon dieu, ça fait cinq minutes qu'il m'appelle celui là ! Il ne voit pas que je suis en pleine crise existentielle là ?

« Maîtresse, maîtresse ! »

« QUOI ? » criais je.

Oups, vu leurs têtes, j'avais du leur faire peur. Pauvres choux, ils n'ont rien fait, et je m'énerve contre eux. Maudit Draco ! C'est de sa faute toute ça, cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, on aurait pu croire que ça signifiait quelque chose pour lui, mais non, rien du tout, nada, niet !

« Excuse moi, Tom, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver ainsi. Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? » demandais je gentiment.

D'un doigt tremblant, se demandant sûrement si j'allais encore m'énerver, il pointa le tableau derrière moi.

Je me tournais rapidement, et vit une craie qui lévitait.

« Qu'est ce que … Lequel d'entre vous fait ça ? » les questionnais je.

D'une même voix, ils assurèrent que ce n'était pas eux, puis Mélinda, une petite fille blonde de sept ans à peine, s'écria,

« Regardez ! Ca écrit quelque chose ! »

Je me retournais vivement et vit la craie tracer les mots suivants :

_**Epouse moi !**_

Autant vous dire qu'avec mon cerveau qui tournait au ralenti, je me retrouvais telle une sorcière moyenne devant ces mots. Je regardais partout, cherchant qui faisait ça, et surtout où était cette personne. Puis mes yeux tombèrent sur une forme que l'on apercevait par la fenêtre.

Je m'approchais rapidement, j'ouvris la fenêtre et le vit : Draco, mon amour, ma vie, et, il semblait, mon futur mari.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon ange, » me dit-il d'une voix douce, un sourire espiégle collé aux lèvres.


	3. Sport: Activité physique

**Quand on aime, on ne compte pas, welcome to the third theme: Sport !**

**Have fun ! :)**

_Sport : __Activité __physique__ pratiquée individuellement __ou__ collectivement_

« Hé, Hermione, tu trouves pas que j'ai grossi ? » demandais je depuis la salle de bain.

Je l'entendis soupirer depuis la chambre. Quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça l'embête que je pose cette question.

« Draco, je ne répondrais pas à cette question, » soupira t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que j'ai grossi c'est ça ? Hein ? J'ai grossi ? Tu veux plus de moi car je suis devenu une vraie baleine ! » m'apeurais je, en pinçant mon ventre que je voyais de plus en plus gonflé.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, bon j'ai peut être prit un kilo ou deux mais bon, c'est les fêtes d'années, enfin je veux dire, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, si ? Elle ne peut pas me faire.

Je quittais précipitamment la salle de bain, et courut vers la chambre la prendre dans mes bras.

« Me fais pas ça, Mione, ne me quitte pas ! Je te promets, je me mets au sport, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais me quitte pas pour ça ! » criais je.

« Draco, je ne comptes pas te quitter mais… » commença t'elle.

« Non pas de mais ! Tu ne me quitteras pas, je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas ! » la coupais je.

Il fallait que je réagisse et vite. Ni une ni deux, je courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit précipitamment, m'avançais vers l'ascenseur, puis je me figea. L'ascenseur, ce maudit ascenseur me poussait vers ma perte. Les escaliers, y a que ça de vrai : les escaliers !

J'avais besoin d'aide et je connaissais la seule personne qui était à même de m'aider.

* * *

« AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! » hurlais je en pénétrant dans le bureau des Aurors.

Cinq Aurors débarquèrent en courant, baguette à la main, mais celui que je voulais n'était pas présent.

« Pff, des petits nouveaux, ça se voit, » marmonna Abraham, troisième meilleur auror du département.

Mais moi il me fallait LE meilleur.

« Potter ! Où est Potter, Abraham ? » suppliais je.

« Malfoy, c'est pour quoi ce remue ménage cette fois ? »

Merlin merci, Harry Potter, le SAUVEUR, et pour une fois il méritera ce nom.

Il se tourna vers les cinq Aurors qui avaient accouru à mes cris et leur dit,

« Calmez vous les gars. Je vous présente Draco Malfoy. Si vous deviez entendre à nouveau ses cris, ce qui arrivera sûrement dans une semaine, ne vous précipitez pas vers lui, venez juste me chercher, ok ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous avant de ranger leurs baguettes, ils semblaient déçus de ne rien avoir à affronter, c'est pourtant une situation de crise !

« Ecoute Potter, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Hermione va me quitter ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-il. « Mais pourquoi ? Elle me disait encore combien elle était heureuse il n'y a pas une semaine ! »

« Oui, eh bien depuis il y a eu CA ! » répondit je, en pointant mon ventre.

Potter afficha un air intrigué.

« Ecoute, je veux bien t'aider, mais va falloir être plus explicite. C'est quoi 'ça' ? »

« Mais c'est CA, » répétais je, en remontrant mon ventre. « Mon ventre Potter ! Voila le problème ! Hermione compte me quitter car j'ai grossi ! »

A mes mots, il éclata de rire. Fichu Potter, il ne comprend donc pas que l'heure est grave.

« Malfoy, t'es pas sérieux, hein ? » demanda t-il entre deux rires.

Il vit le regard noir que je lui lançais et se reprit rapidement.

« Hum, écoute, j'imagine que je peux t'aider. Tout du moins essayer. »

Merci Merlin ! Promis, juré, plus jamais je ne me moquerais de Potter, je lui vouerais un culte, je ferais monter un temple à son honneur, je donnerais son nom à une ville !

« L'entraînement, va bientôt commencer. Joins toi à nous ! »

« Harry Potter, tu viens de devenir mon héros ! » m'écriais je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il s'écarta rapidement et dit,

« Oui eh bien calme toi sur les câlins tu veux ? Allez suis moi ! »

* * *

Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fait dans mes vies antérieures pour mériter ça ? Ce mec est un monstre, il m'a fait faire deux tours de stade, DEUX ! Il compte me tuer ou quoi ? Un Malfoy ne courre pas, par Merlin, à quoi cela sert de courir ? Les Malfoys donnent le rythme, tout le monde le sait. Ce sont les autres qui courrent pour moi !

Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis tiré vite fait après les avoir réalisé ! Non, Potter n'était pas celui qui m'aiderait, définitivement pas…

J'allais perdre mon Hermione, mon amour, tout ça pour une part de bûche de Noël en trop… ! La vie est bien trop injuste.

« Toc, toc. »

Ah non, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

« Quoi ? » grognais je.

« Eh bien, Draco, c'est toujours un plaisir de venir te voir, » répliqua ma déesse.

Quel abruti je fais ! Je la pousse vraiment à me quitter.

Je me précipitais vers elle pour lui enlever son manteau, et lui tirais une chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'installer.

« Mon ange, que fais tu là ? » lui demandais je.

« Vois tu, j'ai eu une discussion très…intéressante avec Harry ce matin, » répondit elle.

Oh le TRAITRE ! Il est allé lui raconter pour l'entraînement et sur le fait que j'étais parti. C'est sûr, s'en est fini de moi…

« Tu veux vraiment perdre du poids ? Car j'ai peut-être une solution, » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

Elle comptait m'aider ? Tout n'est peut-être pas fichu.

« Oui, bien sûr que oui. Dis moi, Hermione, je suis près à tout, mon amour, » repris je.

« Très bien, dans ce cas là, suis moi, » dit-elle, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

* * *

« Mione, j'en peux plus, s'il te plait, on peut faire une pause ? » soufflais je en traînant des pieds.

Je n'arrivais plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ca faisait quatre heures qu'on y était, et si elle paraissait très en forme et prête à continuer encore longtemps, moi j'étais prêt à passer l'arme à gauche.

« Eh bien, je croyais que tu voulais faire du sport, mon chéri ? » me nargua t-elle.

« Non, mais ça, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse le considérer comme du sport, » tentais je maladroitement.

Elle me lança un regard méprisant avant de me demander,

« Bien, alors Mr-je-sais-tout, donne moi la définition de sport ? »

« Hum… je, hé bien, hum.. C'est, » bégayais je.

« Oui ? » demanda t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

Hééé, c'est made in Malfoy, ça !

Je me repris aussi vite que possible et dit,

« Le sport, c'est une activité physique, que l'on pratique seul ou bien à plusieurs. »

« Bien. Nous marchons plus ou moins rapidement, donc c'est une activité physique, de surcroît, nous sommes deux, c'est-à-dire plusieurs. Donc, nous faisons du sport. CQFD. » rétorqua t-elle.

« C'est Q quoi ? »

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur avant de s'exclamer,

« Malfoy, Malfoy… Nous. Faisons. Du. Sport, » articula t-elle. « La marche est du sport, or nous marchons, donc le shopping est du sport. En plus, tu portes les paquets, ce qui te permet de faire travailler tes bras. Donc en avant marche ! »

A peine eut elle fini de dire ceci, qu'elle partit d'un pas rapide vers d'autres boutiques.

Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je regrette de ne pas avoir prit plus de bûche finalement….


	4. Dans le cochon, tout est bon sauf le cri

**Les OS qui suivent sont écris dans le cadre de la 12****ème**** nuit du FOF – Forum Francophone (lien dans mon profil).**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce qui suit, sachez que moi j'apprécie vos impressions ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**1****er**** thème : Cochon**

_Dans le cochon, tout est bon sauf le cri !_

Hermione se tourna vers son voisin de gauche, Harry, puis vers son voisin de droite, Ron, avant de reposer ses yeux sur Draco Malfoy qui se tenait devant le tableau.

Cochon. Avait-il réellement écrit 'cochon' au tableau ? McGonagall et ses idées étranges ! Non, mais sérieusement, quelle personne saine d'esprit demanderait à DRACO MALFOY d'écrire un mot au tableau afin que les autres élèves disent ce qu'ils leur passent par la tête en le lisant ?

« Bien. Merci Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir ! Maintenant, je voudrais que chacun d'entre vous regarde ce mot et me disent ce qui leur vient à l'esprit. N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez me dire un autre mot ou bien une expression, ou un proverbe. Mais n'oubliez pas, Dumbledore souhaite permettre un rapprochement avec le monde moldu, donc rien de ce que vous dites ne doit avoir un lien avec le monde de la magie ! » dit McGonagall.

Elle posa les yeux sur chacun des élèves présents dans la classe avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

Ce n'est donc pas McGonagall qu'elle devait maudire, mais bien Dumbledore ! Elle aurait pu s'en douter, qui peut avoir des idées aussi tordues, et surtout demander aux élèves d'aller en classe un samedi après-midi, alors qu'il y a bien mieux à faire !

Trois autres élèves étaient déjà passés au tableau pour écrire un mot. Malfoy était peut-être le dernier mais sûrement le plus terrible !

Cochon ? Sérieusement ? Que pensait-il qu'ils allaient pouvoir dire ?

« Bien, on fait comme toute à l'heure, on commence par le premier rang est chacun dit à quoi il peut penser. Londubat ! »

Neville semblait émergé d'un rêve éveillé. Il avait les yeux posés sur Parvati. Pauvre Neville, jamais Parvati ne sera intéressé par lui… Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre !

« Euh, les côtes de porc ? » dit-il timidement.

Tous se mirent à rire.

« Hé, Londubat, c'est pas en pensant qu'à la bouffe que Patil va s'intéressé à toi ! » s'écria un élève de Serpentard.

Le visage de Neville prit une couleur qui aurait pu faire concurrence aux cheveux de Ron, tandis que Parvati se tournait vers lui, étonnée.

« Mr Nott, on se passera de vos commentaires ! Au suivant. »

Le voisin de Neville dit alors un autre mot, et ainsi de suite.

Ce fut finalement au tour de Lavande.

« Etre copain comme cochons ! » s'exclama t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa _chère meilleure amie_ Parvati.

Cette dernière se mit à sourire comme une folle ! Non mais vraiment… Déjà, 1) tous le monde sait que ce sont les meilleures amies du monde, et 2) elle la traite de cochon, vive le compliment !

On continua encore notre tour de classe, et Hermione n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire ! D'ailleurs, cela se voyait sur son visage, et depuis le début, Malfoy l'a regardé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Manger comme un cochon ! » dit Dean, en lançant un regard moqueur à Ron, qui fit alors concurrence à Neville niveau rougeur.

Le matin même, il s'était en effet moqué de Ron, lui reprochant son manque de classe quand il mangeait, et lui disant que c'était sûrement lié à son absence de petite amie. Pauvre Ron ! Enfin, Dean avait tout de même raison, la vision d'un Ron qui mange n'a rien de sexy.

« On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensembles ! » dit son voisin, Seamus, fière de lui car il avait enfin retenu une expression qu'utilisait souvent Dean.

On arriva enfin du côté des Serpentards.

« Londubat, » dit Parkinson, un air dégoûté collé au visage.

« Miss Parkinson ! Même remarque que pour Nott, ce n'est pas fait pour se moquer de vos camardes ! » s'écria McGonagall.

« Bien, alors moldu, » rétorqua t-elle.

McGonagall prit alors un être outré.

« Hé bien quoi, vous ne voulez pas que l'on parle du monde de la magie. Je ne suis que vos règles, » dit-elle, la voix pleine de mépris.

Hermione s'inquiétait de plus en plus, son tour arrivait bientôt, et rien de ce qu'elle avait en tête ne pouvait être dit, surtout pas devant ses camarades et le professeur de Métamorphose !

Alors qu'elle divaguait, les élèves parlaient chacun leur tour. Arriva alors le tour de Harry.

« Dans le cochon, tout est bon ! »

« Merde, » chuchota Hermione, assez fort tout de même pour que les personnes proches d'elle l'entendent.

Alors que Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur, elle vit que la bouche de Malfoy s'étirait en un sourire narquois, comme s'il savait ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Miss Granger ? » l'appela McGonagall, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.

Au même moment, l'horloge sonna **(NA : on va dire que dans mon OS, y a comme un sorte de cloche à Poudlard ^^)**. Et c'est une Hermione avec un faux sourire désolé aux lèvres qui commença à ranger ses affaires.

Tous les autres élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir. Il ne resta rapidement plus que Hermione, qui avait prit tout son temps, et Malfoy qui semblait bizarrement l'attendre. Même McGonagall était sortie.

« Alors, Granger, sauvez par le gong ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Hé bien, Malfoy, on a apprit des expressions moldus ? » rétorqua t-elle.

Il fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit, et continua à la fixer, tout en souriant.

« QUOI ? » s'écria t-elle.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! »

« Allons Granger, ça restera entre nous, tu le sais bien, » répondit-il, avec un sourire plus malicieux qu'autre chose.

Hermione se mit alors à elle aussi sourire, avant de lui prendre la main, et de l'entraîner vers la Salle sur Demande en lui disant, dans un grand éclat de rire,

« Et si je te le montrais plutôt, Draco ? »

**OK, c'est pourri ! ^^ Mais, j'aurais pu faire pire, donc je suis contente ! ) **


	5. Fer à lisser : objet dangereux

**Si vous pensiez que le précédent OS était ce que je pouvais faire de pire, alors il vous faut absolument lire celui qui suit ! Avis aux lecteurs : la bêtise n'est pas contagieuse, et vous ne risquez rien à lire cet OS ! -)**

**2****ème**** thème : Fer (remerciez celles qui donnent les thèmes ^^)**

_Fer à lisser : objet dangereux à ne pas mettre entre les mains d'un Draco Malfoy_

Un cri aigu résonna dans tout le manoir. De l'aile ouest à l'aile est, tous les habitants entendirent.

Hermione, qui était dans la bibliothèque de la maison avec deux de ses enfants, lâcha précipitamment son livre, et courut hors de la pièce. Elle avait reconnu la voix de son mari, et bien qu'elle se doutait que c'était seulement beaucoup de bruit pour rien, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec tous leurs enfants à la maison.

La précédente lubie de son cher ami avait été de cuisiner. Quelle idée ! Un sang pur, ayant passé quarante ans de sa vie à se faire servir des repas préparés par des elfes de maisons, se met à la cuisine. Ca ne pouvait être entraîner que des catastrophes. Mais ce fut bien pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer ! Non seulement la cuisine, dans laquelle Hermione aimait bien aller pour aider les elfes, était dans un état plus qu'épouvantable, mais Draco avait aussi réussi à y mettre le feu. LE FEU ! Elle avait bien cru que le manoir allait être réduit en fumée ce jour là.

« Draco ? Draco, où es tu ? » appela Hermione, à travers les couloirs du manoir.

Elle entendit envers la voix de son époux, qui gémit alors,

« Salle de bain… »

Rassurée, Hermione arrêta de courir, et le rejoignit tranquillement. Une salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas faire pire que dans une cuisine.

Elle pénétra enfin dans la pièce et vit son mari, face au miroir, la main sur le cou et les larmes aux yeux.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pousses un cri pire que celui d'une banshee ? » s'exclama t-elle.

« Au lieu de t'énerver, tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour moi ! » répliqua t-il.

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui dit,

« Excuse moi, _amour_, quelle méchante bête t'a piqué et t'a fait crié ? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir et s'écria,

« Ne te moque pas ! J'ai terriblement mal ! »

« Bien, chérie, qu'est ce qu'il y a vraiment ? »

« Mais regarde ! » cria t-il, en retirant sa main de son cou.

Hermione ne vit rien au premier coup d'œil. Elle s'approcha de lui, et vit alors une petite marque rouge sur son coup.

« C'est ça qui te fait hurler ? » ricana t-elle.

Mais, voyant qu'il la regardait d'un air mauvais, elle arrêta de sourire et lui demanda,

« Tu t'es pincée ? »

« GRANGER ! »

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de dire,

« Malfoy, veux tu ? Un pauvre fou a réussi à me faire l'épouser il y a de ça quelques années ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est ton engin de malheur qui m'a fait ça ! » dit-il, faisant mine qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, d'une façon totalement malfoyenne, avant de lui demander de quoi il parlait.

Il pointa alors son doigt vers un objet qui se trouvait sur le meuble de la salle de bain en s'écriant,

« Mais de ça ! De ton fichu FER A LISSER ! »

**Je n'ose même pas vous demander de donner un quelconque avis ! :)**

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


End file.
